1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental floss applicators for use in dispensing and supporting a strand of dental floss under tension for cleaning the teeth, and more particularly to an applicator which may be easily loaded with floss strand and the strand maintained in tension on the frame of the applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over the dental floss applicator of U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,598. Much of this prior patent is incorporated in this disclosure by reference.